I, Tyrant
by Haveyouseenmyghost
Summary: This is from Tyrant's point of view, starting with the mansion incident. Please review. PLEASE.
1. Tyrant

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, never have, and never will

A few months ago, or at least I think it was a few months ago, I got my first solid memory. There were men in white, staring at me.

"His eyes are open!" one of them had said. At the same time, I didn't comprehend what he was saying, but now I know that he was referring to me. I now know what things are; what they mean. Though, I cannot remember learning them. Tree, rock, grass, dirt; I see them, and the word appears in my mind, as if from a memory.

About an hour ago, I saw a four-legged creature. I thought "dog," and another image of a dog flashed through my mind. In the image, the dog had sleek, golden fur, large ears, and was running through a patch of grass towards the young one that had called it…This dog I was looking at had no fur, and no skin. It had a long muzzle and short, pointed ears. It had merely whined at me, and walked away. A few hours before this, I had encountered another being. It was the first, though not the last, life that I ever took. Looking back, I have no idea why I did it. Most likely it was instinct, the same instinct that, at this very moment, is telling me to kill, kill and feed.

When I looked at this creature I had killed, I thought "man." Then, I looked at myself. I looked at my arms, much bigger than his, my heart, this man had no visible heart. I looked completely different than him. And yet, when I looked at myself, I thought "man." But somewhere in the back of my mind, there was another thought.

"_No_," it said. "_Tyrant."_


	2. Dead Man Walking

_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, obviously_

I stood on a hill at the edge of the forest, looking down at the smoldering remains of the only place I had any memory of. The mansion facility, along with its underground labs, had self-destructed, with me still inside of it. I was unharmed, and as far as I was concerned, I was invincible. Nothing else could have possible survived the explosion. Yet, something else did. As I looked closely, debris shifted, and out stepped a man. I couldn't make out what he looked like from far away, though. He didn't look to be hurt, which surprised me. As he trudged up the hill towards me, I got yet another shock. It was the man that I had killed! Only he didn't have any wounds. Where I had slashed open his chest, there was no mark. Only blood on his shirt. His clothes were dirty and torn in places, and he wore cracked sunglasses.

"_Why is he coming towards me?_" I thought. "_Isn't he afraid of me?_"

When the man got to where I stood, he simply stood next to me, looking at the scene below, despite the fact that I was staring at him. There was something different about him, something that wasn't there before.

"_Power_," I realized. Something about the way he walked, the way he acted.

After several long minutes of silence, he finally turned to me.

"You and I, we're not so different," he said. I tried to say something back, but it just came out as mumbled syllables. I would have to work on that. The man just nodded, as if he understood. "Now we both share the same power," he stated. He took off his sunglasses. When I had killed him, he'd had a look of what had appeared to be admiration on his face. Now, his eyes gleamed with mutual respect.

"You killed me," he continued. "Something that had to happen in order for me to gain this strength. I feel immortal. Is this how you feel?" I thought for a moment, then nodded.

"So you can understand me. Hm. It must be some intelligence left over from your previous life. Before you were experimented on." This news shocked me for the third time today. So I was the result of a science experiment? I wanted to ask this man more, but I couldn't. The man turned and started walking towards the forest.

"By the way," he said. "My name's Albert Wesker." And with that, he was gone.

Two Months Later…

_A brunette woman was putting food on a table, while a little girl played with her Labrador dog. The tag on its collar read "Boris". When the woman looked up, she smiled warmly. She really was beautiful…_

I shook my head vigorously to shake the image from my head. It wasn't just a thought. It was a memory. Such things had been haunting me for two months. In those two months, I had stayed in this forest, with nothing to do but practice my speech, which had improved greatly.

I don't have to eat, but if I were to come across another being, I would have to kill them. I wouldn't be able to fight my instincts, even if I wanted to.

And now, these memories were driving me to the brink of insanity. Always with the woman and the child. Who were they? What do they mean to me? And why do I care so much? The Wesker man had told me that I was the result of an experiment. So I was once man, too?

Deep down, I knew there was only one being that could answer my questions, and I would have to find him.

Albert Wesker.

**A/N**: Yes, I know, this chapter was also short, but bear with me, I'm working on it, and the chapters are gradually getting longer and longer.


	3. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Resident Evil_

I had no idea how to go about this impossible task that loomed ahead of me. All I had to go by was the name of a man, and the name of a corporation. Albert Wesker, and Umbrella. How the two were connected, I had no idea.

I found myself walking aimlessly through the trees, but subconsciously I knew where I was going. I ended up back at the rubble that had once been the mansion. Sifting through it, all I could find was rubble, rubble, and more rubble. After an hour of searching, I finally found something. It was a safe. A very small safe. I opened it easily with my left hand. All that was in it was a few pieces of jewelry and green stacks of bills. I had no need for either things.

After a few more hours of searching, I found three more safes, all of various shapes and sizes, which had survived the explosion. Inside one of them was more of what these people would have considered "valuable"; gold, paper money, even a few magazines. In the other two safes, however, were documents and random papers. There was a lot of writing and very small print.

I could read, just not very well, and some words I didn't understand, but I skimmed through the papers nonetheless. Three articles in particular caught my eye.

One was a file on a person names Lisa Trevor. Supposedly she had been affected and afflicted by experimentation, much like I assumed was true of myself.

Another was a simple map of the world on a sheet of paper, with various locations marked by the somehow-known Umbrella symbol.

And the last was a list of the chain of command at the mansion. Somewhere between the middle and the top was Albert Wesker. I held the paper in my right hand, studying it in the dying light of the sun.

"Is he working for Umbrella?" I asked out loud. My speech was understandable, but still not very good.

All I knew of Umbrella was that they had owned the mansion and that they had conducted the experiments on me that made me who I am now. All I knew of Albert Wesker was that he was once dead, powerful, and more than likely had worked for Umbrella, if not still.

**A/N: **Now, click on the button that says "Review", and share your opinions and/or suggestions.


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own resident Evil

Albert Wesker didn't like being caught off guard. I liked to be on top of things. But as he stood on the wall just outside of the Russian Umbrella facility, watching Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine's helicopter fly off, he was caught off guard.

"Hello," said a gravelly voice. Wesker looked down to see the BOW that had killed him standing at the base of the wall.

**Tyrant: **5years I had waited for this moment. Five years of frustration, five years of searching. And there I was, face to face with the man who could possibly hold the answers to the questions that burned inside of me. As Albert Wesker looked down at me, a flicker of surprise registered on his face, but was gone as quickly as it had come. He jumped down the thirty-some feet from the top of the wall, landing gracefully on the ground in front of me.

"Hello," he replied, acting as if he had been expecting me. And maybe he had. He listened closely to what I had to say, curious as to why I was here.

**A/N: **I know I keep my chapters short, but that's what makes this so easy to write review if you wish for me to continue.


End file.
